


Broken

by LadySeara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Haizaki is an ass tbh, M/M, broken!Kise, cop!aomine, cop!kagami, kindergarten!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeara/pseuds/LadySeara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is a victim of domestic violence. One day his neighbours call 911 and that's how Aomine Daiki show up in his life. I suck at summaries but give it a chance. (also on FFnet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story here. English is not my native language, so sorry for any mistakes - I'm working on them. Anyway, about the story - pretty much like in the description. Kise made some mistakes in the past and now he's stuck with Haizaki, who is really bad person (sorry Haizaki fans). Fortunately, Aomine shows up in his life.

Aomine Daiki, police officer with eight years of experience, sometimes really hated his job. Being a cop in Homicide Department was hard, but he couldn’t let it go. There was something in this work, something that made him feel special. Of course, he should have took over family business and live peaceful, healthy life. Instead of this he put his life on the edge and speak of the dead, of people forgotten by the whole world. He saw almost everything: car accidents with lots of blood (someone cut the brake cables), people killed because of jealousy or anger. He even had cut suicides ropes and desperately look for their pulse. Aomine had never burnout; he still had the same passion as the day he received his badge. His parents were proud but also scared. They never knew that he was anxious, so afraid of failing. This wasn’t a basketball game (he should have become pro, at least he thought that few times), he wasn’t the God anymore.  
But, at the end of the day, he was happy.  
‘C’mon Aho!’ called Kagami Taiga, his partner. The were working together for almost six years now. ‘Let’s grab something to eat and called it a day, how about that?’  
‘Just say you are in hurry to home’ Aomine said. He was smiling a little.  
Few month ago his partner came out of closet and finally admit he is gay. Of course, Aomine knew about it, but just nodded and told Kagami that it doesn’t change anything between them. He was bisexual, but Kagami wasn’t really his type and vice versa. Kagami preferred smaller males, like his new boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya, kindergarten teacher. They recently move in together and Kagami was over himself with joy.  
‘I am!’ redhead point a finger at Aomine. ‘And you are jealous! How long it have been since you came back to not empty home, hmm?’  
‘I have my cat, thank you very much’ bluenette said. ‘At least she doesn’t need so much attention.’  
‘Speaking of devil, are you free on Sunday? Kuroko wants to play basketball and there is a game in park.’  
‘Yeah, good idea’ Aomine agreed. ‘Okay, I finished the report. We can go. But it’s your treat, Bakagami!’  
‘Oh no, I treated you yesterday!’  
‘But it was your turn to write a dispatch. And who did it? Me! I did it!’  
‘The only one who can write reports is me’ Kagami imitated his voice and Aomine hit him lightly in shoulder. ‘However fair enough. It’s mu turn… again.’  
That was their ritual. They fought like a cats and dogs, always yelling at each other and making fun of the other. But if they worked at some case, they were the best duo out there. They understood without the words and complete each other. Working together they solved almost every case they had. Catching the bad guys and bringing peace to the dead – that was their job. And they did it great. 

 

They were heading to the Maji Burger, teasing and joking, when police radio made a statement. At first they didn’t react; it wasn’t homicide, it wasn’t their code. But when they hear the address, Kagami took the microphone.  
‘This is TF304. We take care of it.’ he said.  
‘Domestic violence, huh?’ Aomine sighted. He never understood women who agreed to this. When they got hit first time they should have packed those bastards luggage and dumped him. Instead they last with their torturer and endure the pain with hope it will have happy end.  
There was never a happy end.  
‘Yeah, neighbours called the police. It seems that it’s not the first time.’  
‘Just as I thought’ Aomine murmured.  
They were really close; finding said address took them less than five minutes. They took their badges (because they weren’t wearing uniforms) and looked at lights in the window. Even here, a few floors down, they heard screams and shouts. Kagami looked at Aomine.  
‘Good cop – bad cop?’ he asked quietly.  
‘Yeah. You’ll take care of this idiot, I will help the woman.’

 

They met neighbours at the staircase; they looked worried, but none of them tried to enter the apartment. Kagami showed them the badge and then banged at the door.  
‘Open! It’s police!’  
Apartment suddenly went silent. Aomine looked at Kagami with little shocked. He felt for a moment it might turn out to be a case for them. But it was so peaceful day, he didn’t want it to end with a murder.  
‘Fuck, Kise, someone called the police! It’s your fault, you dumb shit!’  
The door opened. Kagami and Aomine felt the stench of alcohol and probably drugs. The man standing on the threshold had red, bloodshot eyes. He was tall, almost as tall as Kagami. He was wearing dirty undershirt and jeans with holes on knees. He had dark grey hair and his hairstyle was unusual: cornrows that he kept in braids.  
‘Which one of you called those assholes, huh?’  
‘What is your name, mister?’ Kagami asked. ‘We heard some screams.’  
‘And what? I needed to put some knowledge into Kise’s head, that’s all!’  
‘We need to see her’ Aomine told in really low voice. ‘Move out of the way, mister.’  
‘And if I don’t?’  
‘Haizaki-san, please’ asked one of the neighbours. ‘It’s not the first time. We have enough.’  
‘Shut up, old jade. It’s non of your business. Leave us alone.’  
‘Haizaki-san’ Kagami repeated. ‘Move out of the way, please. We need to see your partner.’  
It was that moment, when Aomine saw the ghost behind Haizaki’s back. He couldn’t evaluate her height, because she was crouched and covered her stomach. If she was pregnant, Aomine knew Kagami will kill this man. The only thing Aomine noticed was her face; black and blue with bruises and cracked lip with some blood on her chin. He felt anger; if man treat woman like that, he deserved the worst.  
‘My partner told you to move, Haizaki’ Aomine pushed him away. It was successful only because Haizaki was to surprised to protest. Cop touched woman’s arm and then it hit him.  
It wasn’t a woman. It was a male.  
‘Fuck. You okay, mister?’ he asked, looking at him.  
‘Y-yes, mister officer…’ his voice was weak and he had a problem with breathing. He was trembling. ‘I-I’m fine. P-please leave. He.. he will just get more angry and might h-hurt even you or y-your pa-pa…whaaa, partner.’  
‘Just don’t’ Aomine took of his jacket and covered blonds arms with it. ‘You’re safe, Kise-san, was it? Kagami, we need to take him to hospital. He doesn’t look good.’  
‘You won’t be taking him anywhere! This little whore is mine. I need him!’ yelled Haizaki, but Kagami took his handcuffs and show them to him.  
‘You want to go with us instead of your partner? It’s really fine with me, you know.’  
‘Tsk!’  
‘P-please. He will k-kill me’ Kise whispered, digging his nails in Aomine’s arm.  
‘He won’t touch you ever again. Can you stand up?’  
Aomine helped blond to stood up and put his arm around Kise’s waist to secure him. He was still shaking and silently crying. But he was holding Aomine’s shirt surprisingly strong, like he was his last resort.  
‘Is there anyone else in this place?’  
‘N-no, i-it’s only Shougo-kun and me’ Kise answered, still sobbing.  
‘Kagami, we’re leaving. Don’t!’ Aomine added, when Haizaki moved fast in his direction. ‘If you touch me or him, you will regret it even more!’

 

Kise was embarrassed. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never leave it. He was sore and all he dreamed about was to fall asleep and doesn’t have to open his eyes ever again. The tall man, who was helping him while they were walking, was so warm and smell so nice; it was enough to make him feel like he was dreaming. He had big, hot hand that held him strong, yet gingerly. Kise heard that cop was talking with his partner, but he didn’t have energy to focus on the topic, although he was sure, they were talking about Haizaki and him.  
He didn’t know how this happened. In one minute he and Shougo had a nice dinner together, with lot of laugh and some dirty jokes, and in the blink of an eye, Haizaki was angry again. He yelled and at once started to beat shit out of him, treating Kise like he was some kind of a punching bag. It wasn’t the first time and Kise knew it wasn’t also the last time. Regardless of what Haizaki said and how many times he apologizes, they had week, sometimes two without wrangle. And then the history repeated itself over and over again, and Kise become a bundle of nerves. He become silent and tried to satisfy all Haizaki’s needs before he even speaks about them. He dropped his job at local store and spend all his time at home, cooking, baking, cleaning and focusing on being a good partner; of course, Haizaki was glad only for a few days. Then he find another thing to make a fuss about – Kise won’t bring money to their house anymore, so he was a parasite and loafer now. They had cash from Haizaki’s business, but he drunk like a fish (even driving under the influence, so he lost his license) and soon run out of money. Haizaki sold his car and told Kise it’s his fault again and again.  
And Kise agreed. It was all his fault.  
How did he end like this? At the back-seat of police car, wrapped in a blanket, alone and fearful? What did he do wrong, what bad decisions he made, that things end this way?  
‘Oi, Imayoshi? It’s Kagami’ second cop asked someone at the other side of communicator and Kise came back from his mind. ‘We had some trouble, but it’s fine now. I think that guy has something to do with drugs, send there Wakamatsu and Sakurait, they should check it.’  
‘Ay, understood. How was it? No case for you, guys?’  
‘No, fortunately. But we took the victim and now we’re heading to hospital. He need a medical check-up and Midorima is the best.’  
‘He will be happy to hear that, Taiga.’ their superior said and cops knew he was smiling maliciously. Midorima will know about Kagami’s words, there were no doubts. ‘Is woman fine?’  
‘I-it’s a male actually’ Kagami looked at Kise reflection in the side mirror. ‘We don’t know. He looks bad, boss.’  
‘I’ll call Midorima-kun and let him know about you. He will wait’ promised Imayoshi and hang up.  
Aomine glanced at Kise and narrowed his eyes. He thought only women are so dedicated and helpless to be a victim of domestic violence, but it seems like homosexuals are no exceptions.  
‘Don’t go back to him’ he said in low, husky voice. ‘There are better options, sir.’  
Kise just nodded, feeling tears in his eyes once again.  
His world just fell apart.


	2. Thinking about you.

Aomine couldn’t sleep. He tossed from side to side, until sheets tangled between his legs. Even his cat, Lady Purr, couldn’t calm him down. She was laying next to him, purring and yawning, like she didn’t give a damn about her master’s mind. Aomine caressed her few times, but it still didn’t help him change his thoughts. 

 

He remembered clearly how Kise was afraid when they got to hospital. Even when Midorima was waiting for them at the entrance and – he never thought Green Head can be this sensitive – act really slowly and quiet, Kise panicked. Suddenly he was fine and didn’t need their help. He wanted to go back home and he apologized over and over again. Midorima was helpless, he couldn’t treat Kise if he didn’t want to. Surprisingly, Kise trusted only Aomine; when Midorima get close and tried to convince Kise to do check up, he squeaked and hide behind Aomine. Cop gave him disbelieved look, but took his hand and tightened it gently.   
‘It’s okay, Kise-san’ he said. ‘This is Midorima Shintarou. I know he is ugly and look like a giant carrot, but he wants to help you. You can trust him.’  
‘But I don’t need doctor, Mr. officer. I’m fine. I’ll… walk it off. ‘ he tried to giggle, but when he moved too fast, he groaned painfully and covered his stomach with hands.   
‘Kise-san’ Midorima instantly overcame distance between them. He lightly put his arm around his waist. ‘Lean on me, please.’  
‘I’m fi…’  
‘No, you’re not’ Kagami growled. ‘Oi, Midorima, he’s bleeding!’   
‘What?!’  
‘I’m not bleedi…oh’ Kise touched the corner of his mouth and looked at his covered with blood fingers. ‘It seems I really bleed.’  
‘We need to take you in now. It might be some internal injury. What happened?’ Midorima asked Aomine. ‘I know, what happened, but what did he do to him?’  
‘We don’t know’ Aomine answered, when they were crossing hallways in the hospital. Aomine knew the way – they were heading to the emergency room. Other patients looked at them, but no one said anything.   
‘Midorima-kun, what happened?’ asked Midorima’s colleague, Yuna. She was a surgeon, just like him, but she was one year older. Usually they don’t get along, but when it comes to saving people life, they were the best combo in whole Tokyo.   
‘He got some serious beating. I think he has some internal injury, not big, cause he’s consciousness and talk, Ito-senpai.’  
‘Fine. Let’s get him down. You two’ she pointed at Kagami and Aomine ‘You two usually don’t bring us alive person. Did you change profession?’ she asked, while Midorima helped Kise lay down and undress.   
She didn’t get the reply; when Midorima tried to strip Kise, he panicked again and began to yank with him. He was pale as wall and on the edge of cry. He acted like everyone in the room were his enemies and tried to harm him. Kise didn’t thought clearly, he was so scared that he had only one thing in mind: get out of here as soon as possible.   
‘No, no, no, no, don’t touch me!’  
‘Kise-san, relax, I’m a doctor, I only want to help you…’  
‘No, no, doctors are bad, hospitals are bad, you’ll hurt me. Shougo-kun told me once that I can’t trust you, you work for bad people!’  
‘Shit! Aomine, Kagami, hold him down! If he struggle more, he might worsen his condition! We need to calm him down.’  
‘You two! Help Midorima-kun!’ Yuna rushed to the red box and took out syringe. She found tranquillizer and prepared the shot, ignoring the sounds of struggle behind her back. She took the opportunity (Aomine was holding Kise and Kagami was laying on his legs, while Midorima was trying to find his glasses) and give the medicine to Kise.   
‘Shh, it’s okay, it’s fine’ Yuna slowly stroked Kise’s hair. ‘You’re safe here. We’re the good ones, no one will hurt you here, believe me.’

 

Aomine got up and tried to make coffee; he hated nights like this, when his mind was so focused on his cases that he can’t sleep. But tonight, like the last night and night before that (or like any other night for past two weeks) he thought about Kise; he was furious. How anyone could let happened this to him? Just a thought about diagnosis he heard from Midorima and Yuna, makes him angry again. Kise had broken fingers in right hand and small internal bleeding from stomach. He also had many bruises and scars, some few minor wounds from cigarettes and it was obvious he hadn’t eaten properly, because his blood tests were really bad.   
But, what was worst and what froze Aomine’s blood was information about sexual violence; it was frightening and frustrating, but Kise was raped cruelly more than once. Shougo Haizaki was some sexual beast.   
Aomine felt unpleasant weight in his stomach; he couldn’t helped but imagine crying Kise, who was begging Haizaki to stop. But he didn’t; he was still forcing into his body, taking happiness from violating Kise. It makes him sick; Aomine can’t let it go. He remembered Kise at hospital bed, so silent and so calm. He didn’t sleep, he was just laying there, looking at him with sad, honey eyes, like it was Aomine’s fault, like he appeared in his life too late.   
‘Fuck, I need to work. It’s over. He’s safe now, Green Head and this blond chick will help him. We saved him, now it’s their turn’ he murmured to himself. His cat meowed and yawned. ‘Huh? You’ve got something to say? I did my best, I am the best!’  
He prepared his coffee, but suddenly he lost the desire to drink it.   
‘You think I should visit him? I mean, we saved him and forced him to go to hospital and… and I hope someone will convince him to report that to police. Fuck, I am the police! And I’m talking to cat. Great.’  
When he heard his phone, he felt relief.   
He had job that had to be done. 

 

What he didn’t expected was the fact that his boss, Imayoshi Shouichi, will call him and Kagami to his office. To add something more to his irritation, Kagami looked tired but happy. It was obvious he had fun night and ate tasty breakfast. Aomine was damn sure that Kuroko was heavily involved in both.   
‘Yo, Ahomine. You had bad dreams? Your Lady Purr couldn’t hold ya?’  
‘Screw yourself, Bakagami. Tetsu can walk? Or needed to take day off at work?’  
‘Mmmm, the taste of jealousy in the morning. The best meal ever’ Kagami smiled with arrogance. ‘Tetsu is fine, I can assure you. He’s… appeased.’  
‘You mind if I ask him? You know, last time you told me about your sex life you didn’t get laid for next two weeks.’  
‘I don’t know how you know that, Aomine. Kagami, shut your mouth, you look more stupid than usual. Both of you, get a grip, we have some serious case here’ Imayoshi was pissed off. Those two was his best pair and he needed them focused. Lieutenant gave them a photo of two men; one of them was a drug dealer and killer they tried to catch for past year, and the second one…  
‘Shougo Haizaki!’ yelled Kagami. ‘That bastard!’  
‘Ya, I know. We get this anonymously in the morning. We can assume that Shougo Haizaki know our suspect. Judging by the way they are holding each other arms, I can tell you they’re more than normal friends.’  
‘Where was this picture taken?’  
‘In Hachiōji. Don’t rush, morons. Our forces are already there. I have another job for you two.’  
Aomine raised his eyebrow.   
‘Another job, not getting this bastard? Boss, are you fucking kidding me?! We’re finally know where this murderer is! We can get him!’   
‘Aomine, calm down.’ Imayoshi sighed. ‘If he’s still there, we will get him. But if he doesn’t… we need more information. His name, surname, address, shoe size, who he slept with. It’s your job. Go and ask.’  
‘Who are we gonna ask? Random people on the street?’ Kagami demanded ironically. ‘We need to move, do something, instead of talking!’  
‘Sometimes I think you have one brain to divide between you two. We have Shougo Haizaki’s lover at our hospital. I sent Wakamatsu to watch over him. I heard Kise-san likes you, Aomine. You will talk with him.’  
‘Okay, Boss’ Aomine sighed resignedly. ‘I’ll talk with him and ask. But what are we gonna do with him? He can’t stay at hospital forever.’   
‘I searched him up. He doesn’t have family nor close friends. His parents died more than ten years ago in car accident, along with his two older sisters. He was the only survivor. He was alone until he met Shougo Haizaki. He has nowhere to go and yet he is our only witness of Shougo Haizaki, who is our only connection to serial killer. Kise Ryouta must be protected and under our guard.’  
‘Safe house?’  
‘We don’t have any available places. There are few, but in women only facilities. I already called our supervisor and he is searching for something. But Ito-san also gave me a call; Kise-san got better, they can’t keep him in hospital. We need to find home for him today, tomorrow at latest. Think hard and go ta…’  
‘I have an idea’ announced Aomine.   
‘God help us all, world id going to end. But go on, speak, Aomine.’  
‘I have free room at home. Listen to me’ he added, seeing surprised faces of his friends. ‘Free room at cop’s house. In building, where nine out of ten apartments belong to cops. I don’t know if there’s a safer place for Kise to be.’  
‘I never thought I’ll say that, but’ Imayoshi rubbed his face ‘Aomine is right. Okay. I’ll leave Kise-san to you, Aomine. Take care of him.’


	3. To make you feel safe

It couldn’t be worse. Aomine knew he should have kept his mouth shut and let Imayoshi works, not tear up with his proposal. What he will do, when Kise will move in? He liked, really, really liked living alone, without the need to clean up or picking up his socks from ground. He was independent, free and happy. Now he will has to think about another roommate, moreover, roommate with sad and hard past. But with all this minuses, somehow Aomine couldn’t be discontent. If Kise move in with him, he personally make sure no one ever gonna hurt the blond one again.   
‘Aomine, you sure?’ Kagami asked, when they were parking their car at hospital’s garage. ‘I mean you don’t know him. He may be as fucked up as Haizaki.’  
‘Are we talking about same person?’ Aomine raised his eyebrow. ‘Did you saw him? He’s like a shadow. He’s as thin as a rake. I can handle him with one hand. And just for you to know, I don’t think he is fucked up. I’ll help him start a new future. See, I’m a good man.’  
‘God help us all’ redhead whispered. ‘Anyway, until we get to know him better, I don’t want him to be near Kuroko.’  
‘Don’t worry. Imayoshi gave me a free week, I’ll keep an eye on him. And meanwhile you will end all the desk work. Seems fair, isn’t it?’  
‘Fuck you, Aomine. Fuck y…’  
‘Watch your language, please. You’re in hospital, just for the record.’  
Aomine looked behind him and saw the blond doctor, who worked with Midorima. She was wearing green smock. Her long, blond hair were tied in ponytail. Aomine never knew she had glasses, just like Green Head, but he found it a little funny.   
‘Sorry, lady. We’re here to pick up Kise-san.’ Kagami explained, looking at her. ‘Something happened? Did he has any visitors?’  
‘Only a women from Social Welfare Centre and a psychologist. I’m not his doctor, you should ask Liu-san for more informations about his condition. Midorima-kun may also know more than me. He was talking with him almost every day.’   
‘Really?’ Kagami looked at Aomine, but he wasn’t paying attention. ‘No one else?’  
‘He’s all alone. Midorima-kun brought him some books so he wasn’t bored.’   
Her cell ringed and she apologize them. They didn’t moved until she has disappeared from their sight. Kagami suddenly felt sorry for Kise. His mother was dead, and his father lived in USA, so he was lonely too. At least until he met Kuroko. It must have been hard and sad to spend two weeks at hospital with no visitors.   
‘Let’s go, Bakagami. I want this over as soon as possible.”

 

He was worried about his future. Where will he go? Haizaki’s home wasn’t his home anymore and he doesn’t know any other. Few years ago Kise had friends, but Shougo told him to break contact with them. Now Kise knew he did it on purpose; he made him addicted, so Kise won’t leave him. He told him to quit work, so now he doesn’t have any money. He was angry with himself. Disappointed. He was weak and stupid, but he realised it too late. What he will do now? Where will he go? He didn’t have anything, only his body. And Kise know he’s pretty, he’s different than other males. He might sell it, buy something and pay with his flesh. But it made him sick, idea of sleeping with men for money. He was poor and desperate, but he wasn’t a whore.   
Kise wasn’t expecting police. He was surprised when they step into his small room. Blond tried to smile, but it looked more like he was suffering than happy, but they didn’t make any comment. Kagami took a chair and sit next to his bed, and Aomine had leaned against the wall and crossed his arms on his chest. Kise nervously corrected his t-shirt and gesture a small semicircle with his hand.  
‘I would like to make you a coffee, tea or at least give you water, mister officer, but I don’t have anything. Even clothes are from good, kind people.’  
‘Yeah we heard you don’t have family.’  
‘Y-yes, I don’t. It’s ten years and it’s still… lonely. Anyway. If you came for my new address, I cannot give you any. I’m leaving hospital today and I have no place to go to. So starting tomorrow, you can look for me under some bridges or nice looking boxes. Or I can live at Police Department doors. It would be good for you?’ he asked bitterly.   
‘You have sharp tongue, sir. We’re here for two reasons. First is this’ Kagami showed him a picture of Haizaki and a murderer.   
From the shadow at Kise’s face, they both knew he doesn’t see him for the first time.   
‘You recognized him, Kise-san?’  
‘N-no. I mean I know Shougo-kun. But I don’t know the other male, sorry.’  
‘Are you sure? Look once again, maybe you will remember something’ Kagami asked politely. ‘Please, look closely.’  
‘I told you, I don’t know him!’ Kise raised his voice and looked away.   
Aomine closed the door and turned the lock. He made a few steps and stand next to Kagami and Kise. Policeman gave him a lazy, angry look.   
‘You’re lying, Kise-san. You do know him, don’t you?’ he asked, leaning over him. Kise shook his head and bit his lip.   
‘N-no, I really don’t k-know… I saw him once, Shougo-kun had his picture. He t-told me to never tell anybody about it.’  
‘You’re still lying.’   
‘It’s Shougo-kun’s brother, okay?!’ Kise yelled and put his hand on his lips. ‘No, no, no, if he finds out I told you, he will kill me. I’m already dead.’  
‘No, you’re not. We can protect you, Kise-san’ Kagami touched his arm. Kise squeaked and jerked back, trying to avoid physical contact. Kagami realised his mistake and stood up. He take a step back, giving Kise space he needed. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Or scared you.’  
‘Y-yeah.…’ Kise felt stupid.  
He overreacted again. Haizaki often reminded him that he should be ready for sex at any moment. Maybe this policemen were also looking for some fun with him? Maybe they wanted him to pay them back with his body? The mere thought of penis ripping his ass once again, the memory of pain and humiliation made Kise feel nauseous. He regretted eating sandwich, because now he felt it in his throat.  
‘You’re going to vomit? Oi, Bakagmi see what you have done?’ Aomine growled and crouched in front of Kise. ‘Relax. Head between knees. Good. Breathe. Slower! Good. Look at me, look at me! You’re going to be fine. You’re fine. No one will hurt you, I promise’ he said, looking into Kise’s honey eyes. Blond nodded.   
‘T-thank you, officer.’  
‘I’m Aomine. And this stupid redhead’s name is Kagami. We’re here to help you and we hope you can help us. This guy here’ he patted murderer’s face with his finger ‘is really, really bad. But we will protect you. He won’t find out. You said it’s Haizaki’s brother, didn’t you?’  
Kise didn’t know why chat with this bigger, darker policeman was easier for him. Maybe because he remembered the smell of his jacket and it reminds him warm embrace and safety. And Aomine had something in his eyes, something Kise trusted.   
‘Yes. I don’t know his name. He was at our place few times. Shougo-kun always locked me up then. He didn’t want me to annoy his brother. A-and I sometimes overheard what they were talking about. He-he had killed someone, hadn’t he?’  
‘More than once’ Kagami sighted. ‘And Haizaki probably knew about it. You sure you heard them talking about it?’  
‘Och God, yes.’ Kise started to pull his hair. ‘I lived with him and did nothing. I thought they were joking. O-or I wanted to think that. You’re here to arrest me? Am I accused of complicity?’ he looked at Aomine, like he was searching for a warrant.  
‘No, you’re not. You’re our witness. You’re the only one person who can connect this two together and link drugs with killings.’  
‘I am...needed?’ Kise couldn’t believe it. No one ever needed him. He was always obstacle and the reason for others to complain. And now those two need him.   
‘Yes, you are. And we have a place for you to stay. Safe place’ Kagami gave Aomine a meaningful look.   
‘Really? You mean I don’t have to live under the bridge?’  
‘No. You will live with me. I am your personal guard since today, Kise-san.’  
‘But I don’t have any money and job’ Kise protested. ‘I cannot live with you, officer Aomine. How will I pay you back?’   
‘Can you cook? And clean?’ Aomine asked calmly. He didn’t want Kise’s money.   
‘I can. I’m not a genius, but it’s eatable..’   
‘Then everything’s fine. I can’t cook and don’t like cleaning, so I’ll leave housework to you. This will be your payment. Sounds good, huh?’  
‘Yes’ Kise replied slowly. ‘I’ll do everything, mister officer. Just don’t let them kill me, please...’ 

 

Yuna, Midorima’s colleague, was sorting patients documents, when she heard footsteps. It was weird; it was long since visiting hours had ended and nurses usually don’t show up here, in this room. She slowly turned around and looked at the hallway. It was empty. Woman shook her head. It must have been her imagination. She had been on duty for over 30 hours now and she was really tired. But when she heard strange noises again, she was sure it wasn’t her imagination. Thinking it might be some patient who’s in trouble, she rushed out from the room. In one of the empty treatment crib she saw two men.   
‘Do you need medical help? How can I help you?’ she asked. ‘I’m Ito Yuna, a doctor.’  
‘Doctor?’ asked one of them, with strange hairstyle. ‘Brother, did you know doctors can be this pretty?’  
Yuna felt something bad, an unpleasant shiver down her back. Both of males look healthy and fine. Thieves?   
‘May I ask what you are looking for?’ she made a step back and touch the door. ‘This is hospital, visiting hours have ended. I must ask you to leave, if you don’t need help.’  
’But we need help, little lamb’ the other male, taller and visible stronger, made a step towards her. ‘We must find our friend. I think his lonely. He hasn’t got a family, only us.’  
‘So you have to come back tomorrow. Patients are sleeping already. Please, leave.’  
‘But we want to meet him now. We must take him home. Kise Ryouta, you know him, lady?’  
‘Kise? Hmm. No, I don’t remember this name’ she lied without a blink. ‘I’m a surgeon, not a GP. But if you come back tomorrow, visit a general section. Nurses will help you find your friend.’  
‘I see. You will show us the way now, lady. We don’t have time to waste here, Shougo.’  
‘You heard him. Move!’  
‘Ito-senpai, troublemakers?’ Midorima, who showed up from nowhere, put his hand on her back. She felt his warmth and calmness it brought. He was taller than them, and behind him was security guard.  
‘No, we’re leaving. We’re be back tomorrow. We thought we can visit our friend now and get a little lost, that’s all. Sorry for troubles.’ said taller men, Haizaki’s brother. ‘We know the way to exit, thank you, lady.’  
‘Y-yes…’ she shivered and Midorima pull her closer. When he saw at monitoring that she’s alone with two suspicious males, he was scared.   
‘You stupid woman’ Midorima whispered. ‘They might have hurt you!’   
‘I know you will come’ Yuna smiled and put her head on his chest. They were lovers for over year now, but nobody know about it. ‘Anyway… They were looking for Kise. I think it might be his ex. Do you think we should call police?’  
‘Kise didn’t prefer charges against him, so we don’t have a reason to call them. But I’ll let Aomine know tomorrow. It’s good thing they took him today. Don’t you dare talk to him tomorrow!’ he suddenly snarled. ‘Stay away from troubles, Yuna.’  
‘Not my fault they don’t want to stay away from me’ she kissed him and pull back. ‘I need to go, I’m on duty. And you have a break, so go and sleep a little.’  
Midorima blushed and looked away. He would sooner cut his hand off that admitted that he doesn’t like sleeping without her at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could answer to all this nice comments from you, but I'm.. ech. I'm useless and in the beginning of depression. So sorry if I won't answer - just give my some time to get myself together please.


	4. To earn your trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine finally takes Kise home. It's a new beginning for the blonde.

Kise felt nervous. Although it was nothing new, because for past few weeks he was constantly on the edge, this day was way worse. He was sitting next to the police officer (and he was in the front seat of the car, not on the back!) and Aomine was quiet. He didn’t look pleased with being Kise’s guardian. Blond wasn’t surprised; Aomine must had draw the shortest straw. What he should tell him? That he isn’t happy either? But it would be a lie – deep inside Kise was happy. He felt safe. He will live with a police officer and won’t stand out, so no one will ever find him. And while he will stay at Aomine’s place, he could find part time job or even work for full time. This way he can save some money. It could be a new start. It’s something, isn’t it? For Kise it sounded like a plan, the best he could came up in that moment.   
‘My fridge is pretty much empty, so we need to do shopping. And you’ll need more clothes, don’t you?’ Aomine asked, breaking the silence.   
‘No, no, please, don’t mind. I have this and… and I can wash it every evening and it will dry during the night!’ Kise answered quickly. He didn’t want to make another debt. He already felt indebted and obliged. Aomine was unlucky to take care of him, so Kise didn’t need to make him more charged.   
‘Don’t say stupid things like that. You need clothes. You need underwear. The weather is still nice, but soon it’ll get colder, you’ll need some jacket.’  
‘I don’t have money for that’ Kise said softly, avoiding Aomine’s gaze. ‘I’ll find work and make some savings and then I’ll buy it for myself.’  
‘You don’t have to be so proud, Kise-san. Department gave me money for this, you know?’ he lied without a blink. ‘They have a fund for witnesses to buy them things they need.’  
‘You can call me Kise, don’t have to be so formal. I’m in your care after all.’  
‘Okay, so you can call me Aomine, I don’t like this formal language, it makes me think I’m old.’ He smiled, while he parked his car in front of supermarket. ‘If you want some food, just say. It’s not a problem.’  
Kise felt bad. He didn’t want Aomine’s pity. Yes, his life was fucked up and he needed help, but not compassion. He wasn’t some teenage drama character. He had made mistakes, maybe few more than others, but it doesn’t mean Aomine had to be false toward him. He hadn’t to despise him. Maybe he thought Kise is some male whore, who got trouble and now needed police? Maybe…  
‘Kise, is everything okay?’ Aomine asked, looking at him. Blond was sweating and was so pale again. He clenched his hands on his knees and looked at supermarket, like it was some kind of devil, who scared him.   
‘W-what?’  
‘Are you fine? Are you scared of places like this? Ugh it has a name… wait… hmmm… agoraphobia?’  
‘I don’t have any phobia’ Kise snarled. ‘This is only a shop, it’s okay.’

When they finally entered supermarket, Kise was lost. Amount of people, the noise and crowd was too much for him. He was ready to step back and tell Aomine that he will wait in car, that he indeed might have agoraphobia, when cop looked at him and smile.   
‘Don’t be afraid, Kise.’  
It was enough for Kise to believe him. He nodded quickly and tried to follow Aomine around the shop. Soon it was clear to him, that policeman is nothing more but a big kid. Aomine put into shopping cart only sweets and things with a big dose of sugar. They were followed by carbonated drinks and few cans of really expensive cat food. Kise was terrified.   
‘What are you, sixteen?’ he asked with panic in his voice. He didn’t want to interrupt Aomine and to make him angry, but no normal and healthy grown up man should eat this kind of junk food.   
‘But I like it’ he answered, lifting up another pack of chips. ‘And they don’t require any cooking skills too.’  
‘But you’re old enough to know it’s not good for your body. You’re policeman, you need to stay in shape…’  
Aomine looked at him and Kise was sure he smirked. Was he provoking him? Or just joking around? Kise wasn’t sure. Haizaki did the shopping alone and he bought always the same things Aomine was choosing now (well, maybe except for the cat food though) and a lot of alcohol. Aomine haven’t put alcohol into cart yet. Kise suddenly realize that he didn’t know how his new roommate behaves after a few ones. Was he aggressive? Or was he the hugging type? There were so many questions without answers; Kise felt unpleasant weight in his stomach. Aomine was his only option now – living with him or the becoming a homeless. He needed to think fast, to make quick decisions.   
‘You okay, Kise? You’re pale again’ Aomine stated and then he sighed. ‘Well, it cannot be helped. We need to buy healthy food for you. It means vegetables’ he winced like a five years old child.   
‘Vegetables are good and healthy. Same with fruits. And water.’  
‘Ya, ya, rabbit’s food. Maybe I should call you Mr. Rabbit? Ha? Usagi-san?’  
Kise puffed his cheeks, feeling the blush on them. He wasn’t like a rabbit!   
‘Okay, okay. Now you look like a frog. Froggy-kun’ Aomine snorted and headed to the section with vegetables and fruits. Hearing his little laugh, Kise realized that Aomine was only joking. No harm, no offence, just jokes. Did he try to make him feel comfortable with him? Did he try to earn his trust? Kise caught up with him and decided to give it a try.  
‘If I am the frog, then you are… the cat! Neko-kun! You even bought cat food. Is it easier to prepare than make a normal human food?’   
‘Yes, and it doesn’t have any side effects, meow.’  
It took Kise whole minute to catch a joke. But when he did it, he smiled and then giggled quietly. Aomine smirked again. He felt proud that finally he managed to make Kise feel a little bit better. He needed his trust now that they were going to live together.   
‘Anyway, I have a cat. I think I told you that. She won’t eat anything cheaper than this.’  
‘So basically she’s your princess’ he didn’t know why, but Kise felt less anxious now. If Aomine buys his cat an expensive cat food, he must be a good person. No bad boy owns a cat. Maybe he is worth trusting.   
Kise felt like riding a roller-coaster once again. He balanced between deep desperation on the edge of cry and being happy and excited of getting a new life. Psychologist at hospital, Mr. Izuki, told him that this would be normal for a few weeks. He survived a hell now he needs to get things together and move on. He even gave him his card, so whenever Kise feels sad he can call him.   
But he doesn’t own a phone.   
‘Hey, don’t leave me here alone, I don’t know what to choose’ Aomine’s voice brought him back on Earth. He was really lost in this section – all vegetables looked horrible and poisonous.   
‘Relax. I can cook them well, you’ll like it’ Kise promised, looking at fresh greens. ‘They can be delicious, you know?’   
‘You sound like my mother now.’  
‘She must be brave and smart woman’ he replied before he could bit his tongue. Was he allowed to talk about Aomine’s family? But somehow he was curious. Does this man have a big family? He didn’t look like a family person, more like a lonely wolf (or a panther in his case). Maybe his mother was also like that?   
‘Yes, she is’ he nodded, without realizing Kise’s another train of thoughts. ‘I’m an adult yet she still comes to my home few times per week to cook something or to check if my apartment is clean.’  
Kise looked at the whole bunch of junk food in cart and smiled.  
‘I don’t know why, really!’

After they bought some vegetables and fruits (Kise needed to convince Aomine of every one of them and assure him it wasn’t poisonous and tasteless) they headed to section with clothes. Kise was really ashamed of doing it, but he needed police money to buy it. He tried to pick up cheapest ones, buy Aomine objected. He told him that he needs normal, warm clothes and underwear. For the first time ever, when Kise was trying clothes at changing room, Aomine thought well about his family company. He always was a little ashamed, when people whispered between themselves how he got to police academy or get a job because of his parent’s money. Finally they make something good and helped somebody. There was something in Kise, something that made Aomine addicted. His parents didn’t have much time for him, but when they did, they travelled or play basketball together (his mom always won though). Kise was alone; without parents, without family, with toxic ex boyfriend. Was buying him some clothes really that much? Was offering him a safe home and a place to sleep was enough? He should get Haizaki’s head on silver plate and has an opportunity to get a revenge on him. But putting him and his brother into jail should be the best revenge for Kise. Yes, Aomine thought. When we catch him and put into prison, Kise will be there to see this, to be the witness of his own victory.   
‘Aomine? I’m done. Those fit me perfectly. I fell much better in this. Thank you.’  
‘G-good… Let’s go, I’m hungry.’  
Kise looked different in new clothes, leaving a price tag to show at cash desk. This pair of jeans and plain t-shirt looked better on him. He put on black cardigan, as if he feels cold. Aomine was speechless; it was slowly getting to him that Kise is lovely and beautiful. Blond was his type. It couldn’t be worse – he is supposed to protect him from any harm. And probably Kise doesn’t want any relationship for now. Keep your dick in control, Aomine reminded himself.  
‘Is everything fine, Aomine?’  
‘Of course it is. I’m hungry, that’s all!’  
But… hungry for what exactly?, he asked himself. 

When they finally arrived at his home, Aomine was nearly convinced that he doesn’t desire Kise. He was his new roommate, moreover he was his witness and he was under his care. Those three statements left no room for being lovers. Good.   
‘Woah, you really live here? It looks expensive.’ Kise looked at the apartment and realized it must be one of the healthier parts of town. It didn’t match Aomine at all.   
‘My parents bought it for my twenty-first birthday. You remember Bakagami?’  
‘Your partner, yes.’  
‘He lives here with his boyfriend Kuroko too. Some other cops, including my boss also live here so you can feel truly safe. See this balcony on seventh floor? It’s mine.’  
‘The only one without plants, why am I not surprised?’  
‘Don’t you know that you can have cat or flowers, never both. Anyway, I don’t have a hand for plants. But Bakagami likes them.’  
Kise didn’t ask anything else, feeling again nervous. 

When they entered the building, some little boy run to Aomine and hugged his legs. Cop smiled and put their bags on ground, just to pick boy up and laugh.  
‘Uncle Aomine! Can we play basketball today? Pretty, pretty please!’  
‘I don’t know, are you ready for defeat?’  
‘He speaks only about playing with Aomine over and over again after that last game. Hyuuga Junpei, his father’ black haired man presented himself to Kise and shook his hand. ‘This is my son, Tora. And my wife Riko’ he showed him a woman with basketball ball in her hands. She waved to him and smiled.   
‘I’m Kise Ryouta, new uhm… Aomine’s new…’  
‘Boyfriend’ Aomine lied. ‘He will live with me starting today.’  
‘Och. Ooooch. Nice to meet you, Kise-kun’ Riko looked at him more interested now. ‘You have a body of basketball player, but you lack weight. Were you injured?’  
‘I…uhm…’  
‘He was just realized from hospital today. And he move in with me so I can take better care of him’ not exactly the lie, but not a truth either. Aomine was a good liar. ‘Riko is a personal trainer at her family’s gym. She can scan you and tell you what’s wrong’ he explained.   
‘Of course I can’ she admitted proudly. ‘Okay, boys, let’s go and play before it gets dark. It was nice to meet you, Kise-kun.’  
‘Yes, same here’ he said quickly, bowing to them.   
‘Uncle Aomine, you promised me a game’ Tora looked at Aomine with hope in his green eyes.   
‘Did I? Really? It cannot be helped then. What about Saturday? Me and Kise versus you and your father.’  
‘What about uncle Kuroko and uncle Kagami?’  
‘I’ll ask them, I promise’ Aomine put kid on the ground and pick his stuff. ‘After game let’s go to Kagami’s place and have some pancakes.’  
With this promise, Hyuugas left. Aomine looked at Kise and smirked.   
‘They are good people, don’t be afraid. And for them you are my boyfriend. Only Kagami and my boss know the truth. Even Bakagami’s boyfriend don’t know your true purpose of being here. So if somebody asks, you’re mine and mine only. You were working overseas as a model but get injured and get back to Japan. And you missed me. Really missed me.’  
Kise was surprised. So that’s was their cover? Cannot they be a step brothers or something like that? Yet he didn’t protest. If a child likes Aomine, his neighbours seem to like him too, and what's more, he owns a cat, so it should be safe here.   
He hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Riko is a fujoshi. You won’t convince me otherwise. And they named their boy after his grandfather. Sorry for another long break! I'm trying to get a hold of myself and it's getting better. Thank you for all your kind words!  
> Next chapter will contain some KagaKuro!   
> Stay safe and see you soon (I hope).


	5. Kise's new home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise starts living with Aomine. His presence fascinates Kuroko. Yes, we finally meet KagaKuro here :)

To be honest, Kise fell in love with Aomine’s apartment. Even if it was a little dirty (okay, not a little, it was a huge mess), it was still big and somehow elegant (Kise felt it was Aomine’s mother job). And right after that came in, the lovely cat was there to welcome them. Kise knelled to touch it, but hesitate.  
“May I?” he asked, looking at Aomine. Cop shrugged his shoulders.   
“If she lets you, sure. Don’t be afraid” he encouraged him and walk past Kise, to put bags in kitchen. “Wanna something to drink?”  
”Yes, please” Kise answered, still looking at the cat. “Hello there, beauty.”   
Slowly, he caressed her fur and smiled. His sister had allergy, so they couldn’t keep any pet when he was a kid, and Haizaki hated animals so they didn’t even talk about this. But he dreamed all his life about having one. Maybe for the time he lives with Aomine, he’ll learn about cats and when he'll finally find his own place, he adopts a cat. Maybe not well-bred, like Aomine’s cat, but a broken cat, just like him.   
“I made you your tea, okay? Your doctor said you should drink at least three per day, remember?” Aomine asked, leaning against the wall and looking at his treacherous cat. She was jostling her head against Kise’s hand and purring loudly.   
“Yes, thank you. I remember about that. But it’s gross.”  
“I know, I smelled it. Awful. But you need to, no discussion. I promised to take care of you, so we will follow doctor’s orders.” Aomine stated. “Want to see your room?”  
“Oh. Yes. Please.” Kise stood up and nervously wiped his hands.   
Of course, he didn’t expect anything cool, just a bed and maybe closet. It would be enough, really. But Aomine lead him through apartment (Kise saw really big TV and needed to stop for a minute) to a really big room, with a double bed and nice furniture. It was kept in deep, navy colours, but someone (again, Kise thought about Aomine’s mother) put there a few azure pillows and nice posters on walls. But there were few picture frames that caught Kise’s attention. He couldn’t help himself and touched one of them.   
It was Aomine, he knew it from the start. But he was maybe six, seven year old here. He was holding basketball ball, smiling to the camera. Kise smiled to himself; boy in the photo missed few teeth, but he was so happy. Man standing next to him, tall and with the same navy hair, was holding him with a proud face.   
“That’s my father” Aomine explained, speaking slowly and quietly. “The photo was taken during small basketball game I won. It was him who taught me to play. My mother put it here, because when she’s staying overnight, she sleeps here.”  
“Oh, so I’ll be a problem” Kise trembled. “I really can sleep in living room. This room is… too nice for me. I mean, I… don’t…”  
“If you say you don’t deserve it, I’ll seriously teach you a lesson, Froggy-kun. I told you its okay to stay here, so it’s okay. You don’t have to be scared, Kise.” He added softly. “You’re safe here. And I want you to feel comfortable. You can use anything you want. TV, fridge, Xbox, my personal laptop. But please don’t touch my police laptop and phone, okay?”  
Kise nodded quickly.   
“Yes, of course. I’m not quite sure I still can even use that. I mean… he never let me touch his things. I cannot remember when I last saw something online.” He whispered, avoiding cop’s eyes.   
“Really? I’ll teach you. You know, it’s fun. To be honest… or not, you’ll laugh.”  
“No, I won’t!”  
“You promise?”  
“Sure!”  
“I really like watching cats’ videos. You know the funny ones. Like cat fails or something like that.” Aomine admitted with a little smirk on lips.   
Kise answered with a smile too.  
“Maybe you c-could show me some?” he asked, anxiously playing with his fingers.   
“Yeah, sure. But first you need to unpack your things and eat something, okay?”

Kise was lying in bed, still to excite to fall asleep. He spend a really nice rest of afternoon and evening with Aomine. They eat some soup his mother had left, watching a movie in TV. For the supper Aomine ordered a pizza (it was to celebrate Kise’s released from hospital) and they drunk soda. For him it was small things, but for Kise it was maybe not quite new, but he felt like he was doing it for the first time in his life. He felt so happy, but now, lying in bed, he got caught by doubts.   
This bed was so big. He couldn’t find a nice spot in it. When he lived with Haizaki, he got a little futon in the corner of the room (Haizaki didn’t like to sleep with him, so after sex he always kicked him out of the bed) and he felt safe there, with walls around him. But now he fell uneasy. He wrapped himself in coverlet, but it wasn’t enough. Kise was tossing around, until he touched wall with his back and close his eyes. In hospital he slept after doctor had given mu some sleeping pills, but he hasn’t got them here. He was honest with himself – he was too scared to fall asleep not because of the bad dreams. He was afraid that when he get up, he will be in Haizaki’s house again, and all of this, Aomine and safe place, would be a dream.   
Yet finally, fatigue and nerves got him and he fall asleep. Too many things happened this day, and he was so, so tired. 

Aomine slowly opened the door to Kise’s bedroom and looked at sleeping blonde. He heard him tossing around and whispering something to himself, and now it got quiet. At the moment he was asleep, but Aomine saw his wry expression, a clear sign that Kise has bad dreams. He can’t help it – he can protect Kise in real world, when he gave him a home and peace. But he can’t enter his dreams, it was Kise’s job to fight them.   
“Maybe you stay with him tonight?” Aomine whispered to his cat. She’d meowed, and then entered the room. She jumped on the bed next to Kise and started to clean herself before sleep. Aomine smiled and closed the door. 

It was a scream that woke him up.   
In the first impulse, Aomine caught his gun and jumped out of the bed. He madly looked around himself, before he realized that it was Kise.   
Few minutes later he regrets his behaviour – he stormed into blonde’s room with gun with his hand and that made Kise even more scared. Blonde curled up in the bed, looking at him with wide open eyes, full of tears and fear. Aomine slowly made a step back and put his gun on the cupboard in the hallway, before he came back.  
“It’s okay, Kise. It’s me, see?” he put his hands up, to show him that he doesn’t hold anything. “I won’t hurt you, okay?”  
“I am so sorry I woke you up. Sorry, sorry! Please, don’t be angry!” Kise yelled, covering his head with his arms. Aomine felt unpleasant weight in his belly. Did Haizaki hurt him even when Kise had nightmares? What a bastard! When he’ll catch him, he will teach him a good lesson.   
“I’m not angry, Kise. Hey, it’s okay. Look at me, look. I’m not angry, okay? I was just scared that something happened to you.”  
“S-scared? Y-you?” he repeated in low voice.   
“Of course. I also can be scared or even terrified. It’s nothing bad, Kise. May I come closer to you? I promise I won’t hurt you.” He said, slowly lessen the distance between them.   
“I… I had a bad dream. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay” Aomine sat on the edge of the bed. “Want to talk about it?”

Upstairs another male woke up, but without a scream. He even didn’t remember his dream and was a little confused. His boyfriend opened his eyes and yawned loudly.   
”Everything alright, Tetsu?” he asked, pulling him closer to his warm body. Kuroko slowly lay down again, putting his head on Kagami’s chest.   
“I heard a scream” he said.   
“Really? No one was screaming… or maybe was, but it was you. A few hours ago, when I…”  
“Bakagami, don’t you dare!” he whispered with anger, feeling how his cheeks are getting red.   
Kagami was his first boyfriend ever and Kuroko still felt insecure about sex and being together, but on the other hand he was so happy just to have him, just to lay next to him and listening to his heartbeat.   
“I’m sorry, Tetsuya. But you know I really, really like it.”  
His big hand carefully caressed his hair and Kuroko felt calm.   
“I cannot believe Aomine-kun didn’t say a word about him having a boyfriend.” He said.   
Kagami yawned again and looked at the electronic watch on nightstand's.   
“You really want to talk about it again at four a.m.?”   
“Because it’s weird. Aomine-kun likes to show off, he always tells us about anything. And yet you also hadn’t known about this mysterious boyfriend.”  
“I told you, he was living somewhere else. I don’t know him, so you should stay away from him for now.”  
“Really, Taiga?” Kuroko lifted his head and looked at him with disbelief. “If you don’t know someone, it’s prohibited for me to get to know him? You know that don’t make sense.”  
“What I meant was that he might be dangerous, Tetsuya. We don’t know who he met in States…”  
“You’re from States! And you really thing that someone who’s with Aomine-kun may be dangerous? I don’t think so. Aomine-kun had checked him, I’m sure.”  
“Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. If he is thinking with Little Aomine, not with his head, it may be dangerous. I am worried about you.”  
Kuroko smiled and kissed him delicately.   
“I know, Taiga. You’re protecting me because you love me. And I love you too. But Aomine-kun is our friend. It’s obvious I’m curious about his boyfriend. Let’s eat something together. Let’s meet him and welcome him here. If we’ll be there together, you won’t be scared about me, will you?” he added, before Kagami got a chance to interrupt him. “And I’m sure I can trade that information with Momoi-san and Midorima-kun.”  
Shit, thought Kagami suddenly. Midorima knew Kise isn’t Aomine’s true boyfriend. If Kuroko talks with him, they are doomed.   
“Since when do you like chatting about someone’s life, ha? You’ve never been a gossip boy.”  
“Since I need something from them, Taiga.” He smiled slyly. Kuroko again put his head on Kagami’s chest and closed his eyes. “Yeah, the dinner would be nice. Maybe at Saturday? You can make these famous pancakes.”  
“Maybe I can” he repeated, feeling that his plan is going nowhere. “But maybe we could go to cinema, just the two of us. Let them… enjoy them for a little longer.”   
“We can meet them after cinema. But it’s a good idea, Taiga. It’s my turn to choose a film and there’s this new horror I want to see.”  
“O-oi!”  
“And we can also ask your brother and Murasakibara-kun to come. The more the merrier.”  
“I don’t like Murasakibara!”  
“But your brother is dating him for two years now. You should already get used to the idea of two of them do…”  
”Don’t you dare to say another word!”  
“…doing the same things as we do” Kuroko ended and giggled. “You’re sometimes so childish, Taiga. I love that part of you too.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Go back to sleep, you little meanie.”

Aomine looked at Kise, sleeping next to him, with traces of tears on his cheeks. He was so scared and the only thing that helped was to Aomine lay next to him. It wasn’t comfortable, because this bed had too soft mattress and Aomine didn’t like it. But he couldn’t leave Kise, not now, when he was peacefully lying at his side. Blond smelled nice, and Aomine knew he used his shampoo. And he knew this shirt – Kise wasn’t sleeping in any of his new clothes. He took some cop’s t-shirt from bathroom. Aomine found a thought of blonde trusting him and feeling safe with him near really pleasant.   
“Just for this night” he whispered, and closed his eyes, falling asleep next to Kise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and leaving kudos and comments. This is giving me strength to work even harder :)


End file.
